1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker array apparatus which can output a sound beam by a speaker array including a plurality of speakers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a speaker array apparatus uses a technology which strengthens acoustic energy in the vicinity of a focal point by in-phase adding, and as a result, makes a sound beam having strong directivity in the direction of the focal point, by outputting the same audio signals from a plurality of speakers disposed in line or plane, to make the audio signals reach the focal point in a space at the same time by adding slightly different delay time.
As techniques related to such a speaker array apparatus, for example, a technique described in JP-A-2004-363695 as Patent Literature 1 is known. The speaker array apparatus described in Patent Literature 1 performs deferred processing with respect to each of the audio signals of a multi-channel (for example, a center channel (Cch), a front left channel (Lch), a front right channel (Rch), a sound left channel (SLch), or sound right channel (SRch)), and by adding the deferred signal and supplying the signal to the speakers in all of the channels, different directivities are given to each of the sound beams related to the multi-channel, and the sound beams are output at the same time.
In addition, the speaker array apparatus described in Patent Literature 1 can make the sound beams related to each channel reach a listening position from various directions by reflecting each of the sound beams related to the multi-channel to a wall surface of an installation space, such as a room, and an excellent sound effect is given to a listener who is positioned at the listening position.
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2004-363695